Stop The Question
by preppysassy
Summary: A new guy comes into Hermione's life and Harry hates it.He feels like his place is being usurped.When he finds out that the guy is planning on asking Hermione's hand in marriage,Harry works up the courage and tries to stop it from happening.Is it too late
1. Frequencies

-1_**"Frequencies"**_

A twenty-four year old Harry Potter sat in an open-air café waiting for his best friend, Hermione Granger. It had become common practice to head to that particular café, near bustling muggle traffic. It was a place Hermione was fond of, and one Harry himself had grown attached to. The coffee wasn't quite as good as advertised on the café's window, but it was what went on in the café, with friends, that made the café so special. It was really the only time he could really talk with Ron Weasely or Hermione in the busy workweek. All three were usually caught up in busy schedules and the only time they ever got to wind down were their little get-together's in the muggle cafe in the heart of London.

Harry looked down at his watch; Hermione was running twenty minutes late. Harry had gotten used to her unpunctuality. Harry was sure it had reluctantly become a recurring issue, ever since her promotion in the Magical Law department. It also didn't help that she also had very important extra curricular events going on, such as her House-Elves equality movement and her novel publishing's.

Ron was another one who was known for his tardiness, though that's a little easier to get used to since he was never one for promptness even in Hogwarts. Ron was a very skilled auror in the Magical Law Enforcement office in the Ministry. He had taken the position Harry had left three years ago. Apart from that, he also worked part time in the Hogsmeade branch of his brother's Weasely Wizard Wheezes. He was also engaged to his girlfriend of four years, Luna Lovegood, who apart from taking over after her father in _"The Quibbler", _was also a freelance writer and researcher of the "New Creatures and Why you Should Love Them" feature in "_The Daily Prophet". _Ron was not going to meet Hermione and Harry there today because Xenophilius had invited him and his parents to eat dinner with Luna and him.

Harry was about to order another tea, when he caught sight of Hermione getting off a red Double Decker bus across the street. He watched as she hurriedly crossed the street and sped towards Harry.

"I'm so sorry," she said breathlessly, sitting down in the chair Harry pulled out for her.

"It's all right" Harry responded sitting back in his own chair.

"It was--"

"Wellings?" Harry interrupted.

Susan Wellings was Hermione's assistant, she was a very sweet girl, according to Hermione, but she had the habit of misplacing important papers, thus complicating things for Hermione.

"Krum actually" Hermione replied.

"Oh" Harry said simply. "Another row?'

"Yeah" said Hermione. "And here I thought that no one would be able to beat Ron in that department"

"What was it now?" asked Harry curiously.

"Same thing as always" Hermione answered. "He's still angry about my refusal to move with him to Bulgaria"

"I thought you said you two had spoken about that"

"We did. And I thought I had gotten through to him" said Hermione. "But I guess not."

"Well, how about dinner's on me?" asked Harry smiling at Hermione.

"That sounds good," said Hermione smiling back.

Harry and Hermione ordered there food and waited out by talking, catching up as they always did.

"You know I still can't believe you broke up with Sarah," said Hermione sipping her iced tea.

Harry cocked his eyebrow curiously.

"Why not?"

"Well out of the girls you've been with, I actually thought she had potential." explained Hermione. "You both looked so cheery together."

"That was the problem. The girl had a very limited range of emotion." said Harry. "She was always happy."

"Oh" Hermione said.

"She was immature and clingy. I couldn't stand it anymore".

"Looks really can be deceiving," Hermione said.

"What _I _find hard to believe is that Ron is engaged." said Harry.

Hermione nodded fervently.

"That really was a shocker."

"But I'm happy, Luna really brings out the best in him." said Harry. "Not that you didn't when you were with him"

"I know we brought the best in each other when we were together, but that was outweighed by the worse," said Hermione jokingly.

"Let it be known it didn't come from my mouth" Harry said laughing.

The waiter came by with their orders and both digged in enthusiastically.

"Well" said Hermione looking down at her watch. "Today's your lucky day Harry. I'm completely free for tonight."

"Lucky me" said Harry mockingly.

"So what do you want to do?" Hermione asked.

"How about we walk off what we just ate, at the park?" Harry suggested.

"All right" said Hermione.

The two walked out of the café, their arms linked together. Dusk had already fallen. Streetlights, car lights, and neon signs came alive as the city prepared for the nightlife. Turning a corner towards the park, Harry took in the scene. The scene was filled with cars taking their turns running and waiting to go to their respective places. It was going to be a chilly night, just as the day had been. It was September and Harry couldn't appreciate the effect it had on the city, enough.

The two passed the massive iron gates that always remained open, and made their way into the park. They walked through the park's winding path, talking and remembering past times. They didn't stop until they reached the pebbled bridged that linked one part of the park to the other, across a wide lake. They both leaned over, side by side, looking down at their reflection sin the water.

"I'm curious about something," said Hermione after five minutes of silence between them.

"What?" asked Harry looking at her.

Hermione was still looking down into the water when she answered Harry.

"Did you ever doubt the possibility of all three of us remaining as close as we were, in the future?"

"We _are_ close" Harry replied.

"I know, and I'm happy we are. But did you ever think it might've all changed after we left Hogwarts?" Hermione asked pensively.

"Well, if we would've led a normal life in Hogwarts, and had been the typical friends everyone was, I'd probably say yes" Harry said looking down at Hermione's and his reflection. "But we had a very risky time, throughout those seven years, and both of you stuck with me throughout the whole ordeal, so I never really thought anything would change after Hogwarts".

Harry glanced at Hermione and saw her smiling.

"I however, always kick myself when I think of all the times I haven't been there for you." said Harry.

"What are you talking about?" Hermione asked, turning to face him.

"I've been selfish with you guys. You personally have helped me more than I've ever helped you."

"Oh Harry" Hermione sighed. "It's incomparable, you always had so many things going on back then, more important things on your mind"

"Maybe, but I feel like I'm in debt to you guys." Harry said.

"Well you shouldn't. Ron and I stuck with you because we love you and we wanted you to make it through all of that. Live a normal life. Have everything you were denied of during those seventeen years." said Hermione.

"Do you remember the rough patch we went through, right after the war?" Harry asked Hermione.

"Oh yes" Hermione replied, looking ahead of the bridge to a distant couple who were standing by the shoreline of the lake.

"When you thought I wouldn't need you anymore because all you had helped me through was over?"

"Yes" replied Hermione.

"Hasn't all of that been proven false?" asked Harry.

Hermione smiled.

"Yes"

"Unfortunately, you are stuck being friends with Ron and I, because we can't function without you." Harry said chuckling.

"No you can't. You're both lost causes," Hermione said jokingly.

"We don't know what we'd do with out you," Harry said honestly.

"Let's hope you'll never have to find out," Hermione said smiling.

Their friendly banter was disrupted by Hermione's mobile.

"Sorry" Hermione apologized as she stepped away from Harry.

"Hello" Hermione answered.

"Hermo-ninny, where are you?" Viktor replied.

Harry laughed, apparently, despite Hermione's best efforts in teaching him, Viktor had not learned to speak in a muggle phone. Everything he was saying could be heard from Harry's standpoint.

"I'm in the park" Hermione replied patiently.

"Vith who? Vy in the night? You're supposed to be home!" Viktor yelled.

"Whoa, first of all lower the tone of voice, second quit with the third degree because I'm sick of it. I'm a grown woman and I don't need to interrogated this way" Hermione retorted angrily.

"You're vith Potter again aren't you?" Viktor asked heatedly.

"That's it. Viktor I want you out of my flat right now. I'm done with you," said Hermione.

Harry heard Viktor ranting off in Bulgarian and saw Hermione end the call and throw it into the canal.

"I know that it isn't healthy to the environment, but I could care less at the moment about that," said Hermione when she saw Harry's shocked reaction.

"I'm sorry" Harry replied.

Hermione sagged tiredly onto the floor.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked as he joined her, leaning back on the pebble railing of the bridge.

Hermione nodded, her eyes covered by her hand.

Harry withdrew an arm and wrapped it around Hermione.

"Honestly I am okay. I'm so glad that's over and done with," Hermione said drawing a heavy sigh.

"He was a git. You deserve better," said Harry earnestly.

"Yeah" said Hermione, facing Harry. "Well, my mood has been dampened for the rest of the evening"

"Understandably" said Harry agreeably.

"Do you mind if I stay at Grimmauld place just for tonight?" Hermione asked. "I really don't feel like facing what's waiting for me at my flat."

"Of course" Harry replied. "And after work I'll go with you to make sure he doesn't cause any problems"

"Thank you Harry" said Hermione.

"No problem" Harry answered.

Harry got up and turned to give Hermione a hand.

Together they walked out of the park and into a dark alleyway to dissaparate.


	2. Little Miss Sunshine

Hermione woke up the next day, in the old room she had inhabited when she had stayed with Harry in Grimmauld place. The room was warm. Hermione pulled off the covers and was shocked to see a plate of toast and a glass of orange juice in a chair by the vanity. Along with a note with scribbly writing she knew to be Harry's.

Good morning,

Didn't want to wake you, pretty sure you automatically

wake up at the same time anyway. I made you

Breakfast, not much, but again ever since Kreacher died

All that's ever been eaten is take-out, sorry I left early,

I had an impromptu practice today. But don't worry, I'll be able

To help you check your flat as soon as I get off from training.

See you then--

Harry

Hermione smiled as she finished the letter. She grabbed the plate and glass of orange juice and headed to the grand kitchen. The house had long since, become homey. Pictures of all of Harry's friends were plastered on the wall, as were the trophies his Quidditch team had won. She sat down at the far end of the long table. As she ate her toast, she looked up at the newly added Sirius painting. Smiling fondly at it, she took a swig of her orange juice. Once she was done, she looked at the grandfather clock at the end of the table. She was due at work in twenty-five minutes. Hermione cleared her plate and headed to the shower. Once she was out, she hastily put on her work robes and walked towards the fireplace. She took a handful of Floo powder and threw it into the fireplace.

"Ministry of Magic" she said clearly.

Green flames erupted and Hermione jumped in.

"Excellent work guys" yelled the captain and Beater, Nigel Spatter.

"Can we take a break now?" asked Stacey Filer, one of the Chasers.

"We're not going to beat Puddlemere with that attitude," retorted Nigel. "You should all learn from Potter, he's been enthusiastic all morning!"

"That's cause he's got an admirer in the stands," said the Keeper Anthony Grabb.

Harry looked down into the stands. He saw a familiar head of blonde with huge sunglasses looking up at him.

"Oh no" Harry groaned.

"I thought I said no visitors?" asked Nigel ardently.

"I didn't invite her Nigel," Harry said honestly.

"Well, Harry do you mind asking her to leave?" asked Nigel. "I don't want any of our strategies being stolen for the next game."

"No problem Nigel."

Harry dipped his broom and flew towards the stand. Towards the blonde, who happened to be his ex-girlfriend, Sarah. He landed neatly in the stands, and mounted off the broom.

"Why are you here Sarah?" Harry asked edgily.

"I love seeing you in that uniform." said Sarah, completely ignoring Harry's question.

"Sarah. The field is closed today. No one is allowed on while we practice." Harry said starting to lose the little patience he had.

"Aww, but I'm your girlfriend. I'm sure they won't mind me," said Sarah, edging closer to Harry.

"You're not my girlfriend anymore Sarah." Harry replied heatedly pulling her arms off him. She had tried to give him one of her tight braced hugs.

"Harry you don't mean that!" said Sarah pouting.

"Yes, I do. And I'm sorry, I tried to be civil with you before but your not getting It." said Harry exasperatedly. "It's over. I don't want to be with you"

"You're breaking up with me?" Sarah asked tearfully.

"I already broke up with you a week ago," Harry answered angrily.

"This has to do with Hermione doesn't it, my friend said she saw you two walking out of a café together"

"Leave Hermione out of this." Harry replied.

"Fine!" said Sarah turning around to grab her oversized bag. "I don't need this! I'm a Cecil. I can do much better than the bloody boy who lived"

"Good, you're finally showing another emotion other than rainbows-and-unicorns- happiness" Harry said mockingly.

Sarah hit him with her bag.

"Prat!"

"Have a nice day" said Harry waving behind her.

His teammates were hovering ahead, laughing.

"What a character" said Stacey.

Harry ran his hand through his raven hair.

"Come on Potter, we still need to practice for another two hours at the least." said Nigel.

The whole team groaned in protest as Harry mounted his broom and kicked off high into the sky.

It was only until five in the afternoon that Nigel was pleased with the outcomes of his exhausting strategies. After a refreshing shower in the locker rooms, Harry dressed in his casual clothes and apparated to his flat. He was half expecting for Hermione to already be there, being it an hour after her shift. However, he looked all over Grimmauld Place and didn't find her. He walked to his fireplace and Floo into the Ministry of Magic.

Harry soon found a flustered looking Susan Wellings, a load of papers rippling as she sped through the crowds of the third floor.

"Susan, hey remember me? I'm Harry Potter. Hermione's friend"

"Of course I remember you Mr. Potter. Can I help you with anything?" she asked anxiously.

"Actually yeah. Is Hermione still in her office? I need to find her…"

"Uhm…she might still be at a hearing, she just got out a few minutes ago to ask me for a paper she needed, but I never made the copies so…that's what's I'm doing now." said Susan.

"Well what papers do you need copied? I can help you with that," Harry suggested.

Susan dropped her pile of papers and picked up three forms from the top.

"These" she said holding them up.

Harry pointed his wand to the paper.

"_Duplicare" _said Harry.

Susan grabbed the three papers and their copies and placed them on top of the pile of papers. Then clapped her hand to her forehead.

"That was so simple, why do I always forget these spells?" asked Susan.

Susan Wellings was a very nervous intern working for Hermione. She was fresh out of Hogwarts, only nineteen years old. She was very pretty in a natural way. She wore little to no make-up and her sleek light brown hair was pulled back into a low ponytail. In fact, she rather reminded Harry of Hermione at that age.

"You'll get a hang of it soon," Harry said as he helped her pick up the papers.

"Well, now since I don't have to waste time down in the first floor copying the papers, I'd be glad to take you to Ms. Granger's office." said Susan nicely.

"Great" Harry replied.

Harry followed as Susan led them to one of the lifts nearby. The dizzying speed and direction the lift was taking made Harry grab on to a hand railing for dear life.

"Here we are" Said Susan as the lift dinged to announce the fifth floor. Susan led him to the end of a long, carpeted hallway and around a corner.

"Here it is Ms. Granger's office." Susan said pointing --unnecessarily-- to the plaque hung above her door.

"Thank you Susan" said Harry.

"It was my pleasure Mr. Potter"

Harry opened the door and let Susan in.

"Ms. Granger?" asked Susan timidly peering in.

"Come in Susan" Hermione replied.

Susan walked in, and behind her walked Harry.

"Harry what are you doing here?" Hermione asked curiously.

She looked down at her watch, it was five thirty in the afternoon, her shift had ended an hour and a half ago.

"I'm so sorry." she replied.

"Don't be, I just got out of practice myself. I just came to make sure you hadn't gone to your flat alone," said Harry.

"Hang on, Susan, thank you so much for your help" said Hermione, relieving Susan of the papers. "You're free to go; I've kept you long enough."

"Thank you Ms. Granger. See you tomorrow" said Susan cheerily. "Bye Mr. Potter."

"Bye" replied Harry and Hermione.

"Okay back to what were talking about" Hermione sighed. "Why are you so worried of me going alone to my flat?"

"Krum seemed a little to heated on the mobile yesterday" Harry answered. "Don't want him acting out on it more if you're alone with him."

"The hero thing will never leave you will it?" Hermione asked jokingly.

"That's one quality that will never die I'm afraid" Harry said defensively.

"And I appreciate it, but you don't need to come along with me." Hermione said genuinely. "I'm a big girl."

"I know you are. But I want to come along"

"All right. I just need to grab my cloak and we'll head on out" said Hermione walking around her desk and to her coat hanger.

"Will Ron be able to meet us in the café this time?" Hermione asked as she put on her cloak.

"He said he'd try." replied Harry. "Unsurprisingly, the shop is pretty hectic with orders of students and George needs a hand in the shop."

"Well I hope he can make it. I haven't seen him at all this week." said Hermione locking the door magically, as Harry and she stood in front of her office.

"Me neither." Harry added.

"Well, off to my flat we go. Hopefully devoid of a disgruntled Bulgarian." said Hermione linking her arm with Harry's.

"For his own good, he better not be there," Harry said. The pair got into a lift. It sped through all five floors, until it reached the ground level, to where all the departures took place.

Harry and Hermione stumbled out of Hermione's fireplace. Hermione grabbed on to the mantle piece to steady her self.

She looked around for any sign of Viktor's things.

"Well there's no sign of the disgruntled Bulgarian" said Hermione emerging from the hallway.

Harry let out a sigh of relief.

"Good."

Hermione walked over to one of her rigid sofas where Harry had been sitting.

"So, how was practice?" Hermione asked sitting next to him.

"Practice itself was good. If it hadn't been for an unwelcome visit."

"Who?" Hermione asked anxiously.

"Sarah" Harry replied simply.

"Sarah?" asked Hermione. "I thought you two broke things off."

"I did. But she somehow thought I'd forget after one week."

Hermione laughed.

"She's priceless."

"She made such a scene!" said Harry.

"I bet"

They sat in silence on her couch staring at nothing in particular. The silence was interrupted by Hermione's telephone.

"Ugh, this better not be Viktor" she said retrieving her phone from the side table..

She looked at the caller id, which read Ron.

"It's Ron!" Hermione said brightly.

"Hey you!" Hermione answered cheerily.

"Hey Hermione. I'll be able to meet you guys up at the café, do you mind if Luna tags along?" Ron asked.

"Of course not!" Hermione replied. "We'll meet you there in ten minutes."

"Bye" Ron replied.

"Well, off to the café we go." said Hermione.

"Ron can make it?" Harry asked surprised.

"Yes" said Hermione standing up and walking to her coat rack. "And he's bringing Luna along."

"Great" said Harry putting on his coat jacket.

"Last one to the café pays dinner." said Hermione taking out her wand.

"You're on" Harry replied, his own wand in hand.


	3. A Wedding in the Works

-1_Pop_

Hermione appeared into the usual dark alleyway that she and Harry used for apparation.

A second later, another _Pop _announced Harry's arrival.

"The lawyer beat the former Auror, how does that feel?" asked Hermione mockingly.

"Embarrassing" Harry replied jokingly. "But all right, dinner is once again, on me."

"Come on" said Hermione grabbing Harry's hand.

The two walked briskly up the street and into their favorite café. It was full as always, but their usual table always seemed to be empty. Hermione pulled Harry towards the table facing the shops.

Hermione sat across Harry.

"Wonder why Ron brought Luna along today?" Harry asked curiously, picking up the menu in front of him.

"Probably because they're both going to ask you to be the best man." Hermione answered.

Harry raised his eyebrows.

"Never thought of that. I was sort of thinking Ron would pick one of his brothers for that"

"Ron loves his brothers but think of this, George would not want to stand in a wedding, Charlie is pretty busy in Romania, and who else is he gonna ask?" asked Hermione. "Percy?"

"He could ask Bill." Harry suggested.

"He's not too close to Bill." Hermione replied. "And besides, what's the big deal? I'm sure you'll do a fine job as the best man."

"I guess."

"In all honesty, did you ever think Ron would be the first to get married out of the three of us?" Hermione asked anxiously.

Harry thought about it for a minute.

"No" Harry answered. " I actually thought you would've been the first one."

Hermione looked at Harry in surprise.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I don't know why. I just always thought, for some reason you'd get married before us."

"Well, that's interesting." said Hermione. "But from the look of past relations, I'll just be and old maid."

"No, I doubt that would ever happen." Harry said.

"What about you, any hopes of getting married before you're thirty?" Hermione asked.

"I'd like to" Harry answered. "Just waiting for the right one to come along."

"That's nice." Hermione said. "Oh, here come Ron and Luna."

Harry turned around, and sure enough he spotted a very tall man with fiery red hair, along with a slightly shorter blonde woman.

"Harry!" said Ron joyfully.

Harry stood up to give his friend a brotherly hug, as Hermione and Luna brushed their cheeks together.

The four sat back down together.

"We were starting to think we'd never see you again" said Hermione teasingly.

"Yeah, sorry about that." Ron said apologetically. "Lots of stuff has been going on."

"I bet" Harry said.

"Actually Harry, Ron and I came together today because we wanted to ask you a favor." Luna said. "You and Hermione."

Harry and Hermione looked at them bemusedly.

"Well Harry" Ron said sheepishly. "You know you've my best mate for the last fourteen years. And it's only natural that you should be my best man at the wedding."

Hermione shot Harry a pompous I-told-you-so look.

"Me?" said Harry taken aback.

"Yeah." Ron said. "Would you?"

"Of course" Harry replied.

"Great" said Ron relieved.

"And Hermione." said Luna in her usual dreamy voice. "You're the only close girl friend I have. And I'd love if you could be my made of honor"

Hermione sat stunned.

"Oh Luna, I'd love to."

"Great" said Luna smiling widely. "Then it's set. Harry is the best man and Hermione will be the made of honor."

"Have you two settled on a wedding date yet?" asked Hermione.

"Well we're thinking of sometime between May and June of this coming year." answered Ron.

"That way all the leaves of the decorations will be Nargle free." Luna added.

"How is Molly behaving with the planning?" Harry asked chuckling.

"Oh Merlin." said Ron clapping his hand to his forehead. "And I thought nothing could top her behaviour during Bill's wedding."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione laughed, remembering how Mrs.Weasley had been throughout the whole preparation of Ron's brother Bill's wedding.

"And that was during a war," added Ron. "I can just imagine how it's going to be now."

"Mrs. Weasley said she wanted it to be as extravagant as possible." Luna reminded Ron.

Ron groaned as Harry and Hermione laughed.

"Anyway, what about you two?" Ron asked. "Any prospective weddings in the picture?"

Hermione scoffed.

"No."

"Neither of us" Harry added.

"Wait, I thought you and Viktor were pretty serious?" Ron said to Hermione.

"I dumped him. He was being insufferable." Hermione explained.

"Oh, that's a shame." said Ron sincerely. "But I always knew old Vicky wasn't the marrying type. At least not for you."

"Yeah" said Hermione. "And Harry here also broke up with Little Miss Sunshine."

Ron looked at Harry in surprise.

"You dumped Sarah?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, a week ago. And again today because she thought I'd forgotten." said Harry.

"Wow." Said Ron.

"My dad says her mother is a pixie, that's why there are no known pictures of her." said Luna brightly.

"Or it could be because she went through so many surgeries she doesn't want people to now how she looked before and how she looks now." said Hermione simply.

Harry, Ron, and Luna looked at Hermione with stun expressions. Hermione wasn't one to care about the life and rumors of famous witches and wizards.

"What?' said Hermione defensively. "I read those gossip papers, when I'm bored."

The four ordered their dinner and consumed it merrily. They spent hours talking of the wedding plans and past and recent events. It was nine O'clock when they all said goodbye. Leaving Harry and Hermione alone again.

"Wasn't I right?" Hermione asked as they strolled down the ice cream parlor near the café.

"Yes, like always."

"You'd think that'd be enough to listen to me when I say something." said Hermione.

They ordered a large sundae to split between the two of them. After thirty minutes of digging into the massive slab of ice-cream, conversation drifted to wedding talk.

"Ron must be the happiest bloke in the world at the moment." Harry said sitting back lazily.

"I have to admit I do envy him." said Hermione. "is this how you pictured life would be at this age?"

"I didn't know I'd be able to make it to this stage of life to be honest." Harry said.

"But when you were younger, before you knew about Voldemort and any prophecy, how did you picture your life in your mid twenties?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Well…I always pictured my self married, I was never much into the idea of living it out single for my entire twenties." said Harry pensively. "I always knew I wanted to start off a family soon."

"I used to dream of being married by my 20's," said Hermione laughing at her own naive ness. " that was until I found out how it was to be in a relationship."

"I know what you mean." said Harry.

"I just hope someday, I can find someone I feel as comfortable with as I do with you." Hermione said smiling genuinely at Harry.

"I hope I can meet a girl as sane as you." Harry said laughing.

"I don't know if I should take that as compliment or not." said Hermione looking at Harry suspiciously.

"Trust me it's a compliment."

They talked and talked as they watched their remaining sundae melt into a slushy puddle. Talking of old times, and making fun of their exes. The clock of the diner struck twelve and Harry and Hermione made their way to the dark alley way used for apparation.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow Harry." Hermione said pecking him on the cheek.

"Goodnight." Harry said.

They both spun on the spot and dissaparated from view.


	4. Sandy, Danny, Summer Love

-1 _**A/N: Well, for those who reviewed, thank you because it honestly does motivate you to continue the story. Sorry if I made you wait too long for the following chapters, but at the moment I can only upload on Mondays because it's the day I go to the library to use the internet until I get internet back in my house. Anyway I was stunned to know that Sarah A.K.A Little Miss Sunshine, was like by some of you, which was not my intention lol. But for her fans, she does come up once again in this chapter and as of right now, only this chapter. This is a Harry and Hermione story and the love will soon blossom. I can assure you. Now, without further ado, here's Chapter Four**_

_**Sandy, Danny, Summer Love**_

It was now a very crisp October, Harry and Hermione had spent the previous month frequently together. Ron had become very hard to get a hold of, now that he was planning a wedding, he could only make Harry and Hermione's daily lunch dates on Wednesdays. Harry and Hermione were having a great time together. They no longer had to be questioned of their whereabouts now that they were both single.

Harry felt a great deal of relief being with Hermione. She was his friend, they got along, and they had known each other for a long time. She wasn't demanding. Along with being with someone who he got along with, there were no rules of 'Couplehood' to follow. They were just friends. Platonic friends. He loved it that way.

With Sarah, he had always had to go through public displays of her adult tantrums. Towards the end of his relationship, everything he did felt forced. With Hermione on the other hand, he had no problem linking arms. It came natural to him.

"You know," said Hermione as she and Harry were sitting on one of the black iron benches in the park near their favorite café. "The Ministry is going to hold a Halloween party for all of the employees and… I know it's embarrassing but, do you want to come with?"

"Sure" Harry replied.

"Before you get all excited, there's one tiny detail you should know." said Hermione shamefacedly.

"What?" Harry asked curiously.

"Well, Kingsley thought it'd be a good demonstration of muggle appreciation if we wore costumes." Hermione explained. "Still want to come?"

"Yeah sure." Harry answered. "I always wanted to dress up for Halloween but the Dursleys' never approved of Halloween."

"That doesn't come as a surprise." Hermione said bitterly. "That's basically flagged as the 'freak' holiday to them no doubt."

"Yeah" said Harry.

"I actually agreed to help Ron and Luna pick costumes." said Hermione. "They want the costume to relate with each other."

"How cute." said Harry mockingly. "Ron's getting a little to mushy for my taste."

"The man's in love. "Hermione said defensively. "You'll probably be the same way when you fall in love."

"I hope not." said Harry.

"Do you have anything in mind of what you're going as?" asked Hermione, changing the topic.

Harry considered it for a minute.

"No." he said. "You have any suggestions?"

"Hmmm…."

"I know!" exclaimed Hermione, startling Harry. "You and I could go as Danny and Sandy from Grease!"

"Grease…that name sounds familiar…" Harry said pensively.

"It should, if you were raised by muggles." said Hermione.

"Wait a minute." Said Harry remembering. "I've seen glimpses of that movie when Petunia forced Vernon and Dudley to watch it with her."

"I remember hearing her sing all the songs off-key."

Hermione laughed.

"Well, I have that movie back at my flat." said Hermione tossing her yogurt cup in the rubbish bin by the bench. "We can watch it, and you can tell me if you like the idea."

"Sounds good." Harry said.

Together they apparated to Hermione's' flat, and popped in the DVD into the DVD player. Hermione still loved to have muggle objects in her flat. Harry couldn't blame her. He had a few of his own muggle objects over at Grimmauld Place. It was hard to kick the habit of mugglehood. The Wizarding world, despite its advances, lacked some of the stuff they had both grown used to while growing up in muggle households. Such as phones and TVs.

The movie was rather entertaining for Harry. And he found himself liking the idea of dressing up as Danny. Someone so different from himself.

"So," said Hermione clicking off the TV with her remote. "Like the idea?"

"Yeah, Seems fun." Harry said.

"Good." Hermione said brightly. " Now all I have to do is pick which Sandy I want to dress up as."

Harry cocked his eyebrow.

"You haven't made your decision yet? I thought that the cool Sandy's wardrobe was too much for you"

"What makes you say that?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Well, you saw…" Harry said in an indicating way. "Her outfit was very tight, and frankly I can't imagine you wearing something like that."

"I've worn tight clothes before…" said Hermione defensively.

"Well I've never seen you. And I really can't imagine you wearing those tight pants." Harry said chuckling.

"All right. I won't tell you which version of Sandy I'm going to be. Just know that you're in for a surprise." said Hermione mischievously.

The Ministry's Halloween party crept along a lot sooner than Harry had hoped for. He was starting to regret that he had agreed to go with Hermione. Some of the Ministry's employees made forgetting the war a hassle. Constantly thanking and treating Harry like a god. It was for that same reason that Harry resigned as an Auror. That and the lack of the dark arts activity that followed the war, which was what Harry loved about being an Auror the most. Despite all of that, he would finally be able to spend time with Ron and Hermione at the same time. He had already bought his Danny costume, which was not as hard to put together as he had thought. Hermione, of course, already had her Sandy costume. Though she remained tight lipped of which version of Sandy she was going to be, Harry thought he had a hunch. They had seen the movie together soon after Hermione had proposed the idea of dressing up as them for the Ministry Halloween party and he knew Hermione would never wear the tight outfit that Sandy wore in the end of the movie.

Harry stood before his mirror, trying to tame his unruly raven hair to look just like Danny's in Grease. It was now October 31, and he was getting ready for The Ministry's Halloween party. He was set to meet Hermione at her flat in just a few minutes. With one more glance at the mirror, Harry grabbed his wands and Apparated.

Within a few minutes, Harry found himself just outside of Hermione's flat. He knocked on the door gently.

"Just one more minute!" said Hermione's muffled voice, coming from within her flat.

Harry stood patiently outside of the door. Shuffling his feet nervously. He was starting to have second thoughts of going to the party. It was going to be his first time at the Ministry since he left the Auror program.

The door clicked open and Harry's jaw fell.

Hermione had gone with the cool Sandy costume. Her hair had been curled just the way Olivia Newton-John's had been. She was wearing an all black. An open shoulder top with the very tight and shiny pants that Harry had seen in the movie. The outfit was topped off by a leather jacket and finished with red slip on heels. Her make up was not overly done, but wasn't like her routine make-up either.

"Hermione!"

"Tell me about it, stud." said Hermione in her best cool Sandy impression.

"I can't believe you went for it." Harry said, still flabbergasted.

"You underestimate me at times Harry." said Hermione chuckling at Harry's expression.

"You look handsome by the way. What'd you do to make your hair behave?"

"I had to use Wizard gel." said Harry ashamedly. "I never knew such a thing existed."

Hermione laughed.

"Well we should get going, something tells me you're going to feel relieved once you see what the others are wearing."

They stepped into Hermione's fireplace together, with a handful of Floo Powder and shouted "Ministry of Magic" together.

Once they arrived. It took a while to adjust to the bright colors that greeted them. The Ministry had been transformed to match what muggles knew to be "Haunted Houses." cobwebs streamed around every corner, Jack O Lanterns floating in mid air, and real bats fluttered around the atrium.

"Wow." said Harry looking around.

Some people had really gone all out for the occasion. On the other hand, a few had also stayed with trademark Halloween costumes such as ghosts, mummies, and witches.

"I can't believe muggles actually think all witches have green faces," Harry heard a nearby woman say. "I mean, are they seriously that ignorant?"

Just as Harry and Hermione walked in deeper into the massive crowd of people, a pair of hands covered his eyes.

"Guess who?"

Harry groaned. He recognized that voice anywhere.

"Sarah."

She removed her hands and firmly turned Harry around to face her.

"I'm really sorry about that little scene that happened at your practice." said Sarah in what Harry knew to be her best attempt at a serious tone.

"It's all right." said Harry. "I had forgotten about.

He really had until she popped out of nowhere and reminded him.

"The important thing is that we stay together."

Harry rolled his eyes. He really didn't feel like discussing it, once again, at a party.

"So who are you dressed as?" Harry asked in a desperate attempt to digress.

Harry looked at Sarah; she really didn't look like she was at all in costume. Every thing she was wearing was something she wore on a daily basis. Her light blonde hair was straight and sleek, big bug-eyed sunglasses hid her eyes, and she was wearing light blue patent pumps with a matching, tight fitting dress. The only difference he could find was the addition of a light brown Chihuahua she was wearing as if it were an accessory.

"Oh some woman named Paris Hilton." said Sarah brightly. "I don't know, I just asked my best friend of any interesting muggle women I could dress up as- she's a muggle-born so she would know- and it was just perfect."

"Interesting." Harry said lying.

"I was so excited when I saw you come in; I was kind of hoping that Ron or that Hermione would've told you about it."

"What for?"

"So we can make peace again." said Sarah.

"Uhm, actually I sort of came with Hermione." said Harry. He could sense a tantrum brewing.

"What?" exclaimed Sarah. "This is not a good way to start off our relationship again Harry."

"Sarah, there's no relationship. Why can't you understand that?" said Harry exasperatedly.

"Because I don't believe you." said Sarah smiling. "You're only saying that to get me jealous. You want to make me pay for that scene at your practice."

Harry scoffed and briskly walked away from her. He had to find Hermione and escape from Sarah. While he searched for her, his attention was caught by a tall red haired man who was wearing green tights, a strange leafy-looking long shirt and pointy hat.

"Ron?" Harry said laughing.

Ron smiled ashamedly.

"This is priceless." Harry said amused.

"Shut up Harry." said Ron.

"And who are you supposed to be?" Harry asked, still laughing.

"Some bloody bloke named Peter Pan." said Ron uncomfortably. "I'm never going to trust Hermione with costumes again."

"Speaking of Hermione, where is she?" Harry asked.

"She went with Luna to get some punch." Ron said pulling at his shirt unsuccessfully.

"Who are you supposed to be?"

"Danny from grease." Said Harry.

"At least you don't have to walk around in tights." said Ron miserably.

"Yeah, Hermione spared me on that." said Harry. "On the other hand, you carry it off better than I ever could."

"Bug off" said Ron, chuckling reluctantly.

"Big words from a man in tights" said Harry jokingly.

"What is Sarah doing here?" Ron said craning his neck and looking behind Harry.

"Is she close?" Harry asked nervously.

"Well she's coming this way, so I'd say she spotted you mate."

"Be right back, I'm going to look for Hermione."

Harry walked away quickly, looking back as he did so. He had to find a way to avoid her. As he made his way toward the punch bowl, he spotted Hermione talking animatedly with Luna.

"Hey, where'd you go?" Hermione inquired as Harry came closer. "You were behind me one minute and the next-"

"Sarah" said Harry simply.

"Here?" Hermione asked.

Harry tilted his head backward, in the direction of where he had last seen Sarah.

Hermione and Luna looked ahead, and sure enough saw the familiar blonde, who was being held back by some wizard dressed as a mummy. Engaging her in a conversation, she didn't seem into.

"Well I'd say you're safe for at least ten minutes." said Hermione looking at Harry. "Here, the punch is really good."

Harry took the glass Hermione was handing to him.

He looked at Luna. She looked pretty. Her dirty blonde hair had been tied back in an elegant knot in the back of her head. She was wearing a sparkly light green, leafy dress with tights of a lighter hue. The outfit was finished with a pair of light green ballet slippers and sparkly wings.

"Do you recognize who she's dressed as Harry?" Hermione asked as she saw Harry looking at Luna.

Harry shook his head.

"I'm Tinkerbell." said Luna in her usual lofty voice. "The muggles are much smarter than we think. They know fairies exist."

"Yes, but their perception of a fairy is very different from the actual fairies we know." said Hermione debatably.

"Well, uhm Tinkerbell, your Peter Pan probably needs you." said Harry. "He's rooted to the spot in embarrassment."

"Oh dear," said Luna. "I should go with Ronald."

"Yeah go." said Hermione.

Harry and Hermione watched as Luna skipped away into a sea of people.

"What is Sarah doing here?" Hermione asked curiously.

"I honestly don't know." said Harry. "And she keeps thinking we're together. I don't know how to shake her off."

"She's coming this way." said Hermione.

"Please help me." Harry pleaded.

"I have an idea." said Hermione.

She put down her drink pulled Harry to her. She brought his face closer, and brushed her lips with his.

Harry, stunned, went with the flow as he heard Sarah's heels halt near them and heard a loud gasp.

"How could you Harry!" Sarah said removing her sunglasses to reveal a tear streaked face.

"Sarah I already told you about three times already that we're over." said Harry, his arm linked around Hermione's waist.

"Why her?" said Sarah tearfully. "She's so plain. I'm so much better."

"Don't take it personal Sarah. You're a great person," said Harry honestly. "You're just not what I want."

"Well you know what? Fine. I know when I'm not wanted."

Harry cocked his eyebrow mockingly.

"I do!" said Sarah, obviously offended. "I was just being nice enough to give you a second chance but it was useless because you can't see a good thing when it's right in front of you."

Harry remained speechless. He had said all he needed to say.

"Hope you have a plain life. Because that's what you're going to get with _her._"

Sarah placed her sunglasses back on her face and stomped away, her nose in the air. Leaving behind a much-relieved Harry.

"Maybe that was enough to proof for her that its over." said Hermione disengaging herself from Harry and picking up another glass of punch.

"Thanks for that." said Harry, feeling flushed as he relived what had just happened a moment ago.

"No problem, desperate times called for desperate measures." said Hermione. "I'm sure you would've done the same for me."

"Who are you?" Harry asked, still in shock.

"I told you, you underestimate me." said Hermione mischievously. "I'm not completely the Hermione you knew in Hogwarts."

"No, you're not." said Harry. "And it's scaring me."

Hermione laughed at Harry's perplexed expression.


	5. A First

-1_**A/N: I am so very sorry for taking so long with this chapter, but It seems I have finally been taken over by writer's block, the first four chapters were all written at the same time, I took advantage of the many bursts of inspiration I was getting. It took a while for me to be satisfied with this chapter, though I am still not completely happy how it turned out, I think it could've been better, I hope this will at least help you with the wait of chapter 6. The story is about to pick up speed I promise. and promise to get hard at work and move the paste since I know a number of you have me on story-alert. Without further ad0 here's chapter 5!**_

_**A First**_

Hermione's plan proved to be a successful one. Sarah had not showed up at Grimmauld Place or at his training. Harry however felt somewhat bad at what had to be done to finally clarify his relationship status with Sarah. She really was a nice person when people got over her obvious and very serious flaws.

Harry was in the Quidditch locker room, getting ready for his fifth game of the season. It was a game against the Briton Braggers, a rather ruthless Quidditch team from northern England. It was the British semi finals, and they had to beat them if they were to make it into the final match against the Chudley Cannons. After having put on his whole gear, Harry grabbed his broom and followed his team, who were walking towards the Strategy board.

"All right, if you all follow through with the game plan," said the Captain Nigel Spatter. "The Chudley Cannons don't stand a chance."

"But they're really good this season Nigel" said Anthony Grabb.

"So are we." Nigel said firmly. "Besides, they don't have the best Seeker in the world."

Harry flushed as he always did whenever a comment such as that was said about him.

"That's true." nodded Stacey Filer.

"The whole team is strong." Harry said. "And it could be possible without you Nigel."

"Yeah, you and your tyrant ways." said Stacey mockingly.

"Oh that is so funny Stacey." said Nigel sarcastically.

"Here we go again…," said Anthony rolling his eyes.

"Oh the cute banter between two friends who refuse to accept they fancy each other." said Harry lightheartedly.

"We don't fancy each other!" said both Stacey and Nigel defensively.

"Sure." said Anthony disbelievingly.

"Hey Harry, your friends are here." said Amanda Pacer, another Chaser.

Harry turned around to see Ron, Luna, and Ginny walking towards him. All of them sporting his team's colors Blue and Orange. Hermione, he noticed, was not with them.

"Where's Hermione?" Harry asked anxiously.

"Oh she's coming." assured him. "She just said she might be just a few minutes late because some bloke from Australia was going to be introduced to her. Apparently, the new case she's working on is hard to crack and he came along for help.

"Oh." said Harry feeling slightly disappointed that Hermione was not there yet. Despite of her hectic schedule, she had never failed to see his matches, she had never even been late to one. This was a first to him.

"We came to wish you good luck." said Luna vibrantly.

"Thank you guys." Harry said genuinely. "Ron is that a Chudley Canons flag I see in your left hand."

"No." Ron said, slow in trying to hide the flag.

Harry raised an eyebrow dubiously.

"Oh come on Harry." said Ron. "You're playing my favorite team! Yet here I am in Blue and Orange to support you."

Ginny giggled behind him.

"I appreciate it Ron. And I was just joking; I know you feel torn between the London Landers and the Chudley Canons and I appreciate you're here supporting my team."

"Good." said Ron.

"We should get to the stands now Ron, the game is about to start," said Luna grabbing Ron by the elbow. "Good lucky Harry, hopefully Loser Lurgy sets in on the other team.

Harry waved them off, chuckling at Luna's Loser's Lurgy Theory. He fallowed his team to the broom hangers and looked up at the stands. He saw the section in which Ron, Luna, Ginny, and hopefully Hermione would be sitting. Her seat was still empty. With a heavy sigh, he mounted his broom and kicked off hard off the ground greeting the earsplitting roar that surrounded him.

"Damn." said Hermione angrily as she checked her watch; Harry's game had started ten minutes ago. Just as she was about to grab her cloak, there was a soft rap on the door. Hermione harshly, surprising the person behind it.

"Mr. Coates," she said taken aback. "I'm sorry for opening the door like that, I was just about to head out--"

"Oh forgive me Ms. Granger," said a thick and baling Mr. Coates. "but I just met the man who will help you on the case you're working on, and he's here to meet you."

"Oh, of course." said Hermione. She really had no choice but to agree.

"Come in Mr. Giles." said Mr. Coates merrily out into the hallway.

It wasn't a really tall man and he was around the same age as Hermione. His short black hair clung close to his skull; tiny little bangs fell on his forehead. Hermione thought he was rather handsome. He had hazel eyes, and was rather tanned. Despite the very huge differences, Hermione couldn't help but notice how he had similarities to Harry. In the boyish looks, the physique, it was something only she could really understand.

"Hello I'm Hermione--"

"Hermione Granger." said the man shaking her hand firmly. "I know who you are."

"I'll leave you to it then." Said Mr. Coates with a weird mischievous expression on his face.

"So you're the famous Hermione Granger." said the man with a thick Australian accent.

"Famous?" Hermione asked stunned.

"Yea," said the man. "down under, you're the _Sydney Quartely's _favorite subject."

"That's interesting, though I don't understand why." said Hermione sincerely.

"Well, you helped Harry Potter rid the world of Voldemort; you're his best friend, a very good lawyer from what I hear, and a House-Elves Rights activist."

"Wow." said Hermione impressed. "You do know quite about me, and I don't even know you're name."

"I'm Barnaby, Barnaby Giles." said Barnaby.

"Please to meet you Barnaby." said Hermione. "So do you really think you can get something out of the Deatheater, the Healers seem convinced that that Vladir is telling the truth, but my client believes otherwise."

"I believe so," said Barnaby. "

"How?" Hermione asked curiously. "I personally knew Vladir, he was infamous in Australia during the war," explained Barnaby. "As I'm sure you know, Voldemort had followers all around the world. He was by far the nastiest Death Eater in Australia."

"He was particularly skilled with a deadly spell to which to this day, I have yet to know the name of." Barnaby continued. "That spell killed my younger sister, and Vladir severely tortured my girlfriend with the Cruciatus curse."

"I'm so sorry." said Hermione genuinely.

"It's quite all right," said Barnaby truthfully. "but its because of them I decided to help in anyway I could. I too, believe this is all a trick.

"Well he's very good at it," said Hermione. "Healers have yet to get him to succumb to the Vertiserum, he can master it."

"I bet," Barnaby sighed. "but we Psychologists have tricks to make people breakdown just by simple talks and some help form enhancements."

"I really hope we can crack this case, he deserves to be locked up in Azkaban for ever." said Hermione darkly.

"Still hold a sour spot for Deatheaters I see." said Barnaby observantly.

"Are you observing me?" Hermione asked amused.

"Sorry, "Barnaby apologized. "a very annoying psychologist habit."

Hermione laughed. Barnaby was very charming. She had liked him right from the start. The way he knew about her, it reminded here how much she knew about Harry before she ever met him.

They were interrupted by the buzzing of her mobile vibrating violently on the table. She walked over and saw it flashing. It was Ron.

"Where are you?" asked Ron shouted. Hermione had to put her phone inches from her ear, the cheering in the back round was roaring.

"I'm at the Ministry." said Hermione.

"What are you doing there?" Ron yelled. "Did you forget about Harry's match today?"

"Of course not," replied Hermione. "Something just crept up. But don't worry; I'm heading out there now."

"All right, come quick."

Hermione clicked off the phone.

"What a peculiar device." said Barnaby looking at the phone.

"It's a mobile, a communication device made by muggles." Hermione explained enthusiastically. She always enjoyed broadening the minds of wizards to muggle inventions.

"Very interesting." said Barnaby observing the mobile.

"Well, I hate to be rude but I'm running a tad late for my friend Harry's match." said Hermione politely. "Can we pick this up later?"

"Sure." answered Barnaby flashing her a dazzling smile. "Just out of curiosity, who is Harry's team playing against?"

"The Chudley Cannons, the winner will play under England in the World Cup." Hermione said as she put on her cloak hurriedly.

"Do you think he would mind if watched?" Barnaby inquired. "I'm a big London Landers fan."

"No problem, you can come with me." Hermione suggested.

"Then let's get going." Barnaby said pushing the door open for Hermione.

Hermione walked past him and turned for him to come out into the hallway, so she could lock the door. Together they walked down to the Atrium.

Harry rushed towards the stands where his friends were waiting. He was particularly, anxious to see if Hermione had manage to make it to the match, though he was still pretty upset she had run late to begin with. He hoped she was there for her to envelope him in her famous, bone-crushing hugs telling him how proud she was of him. As he walked into the seating box, he spotted Ron and Luna seating cozily next to each other. Hermione was right next to them talking animatedly to a guy Harry had never seen before.

"Awesome game mate!" exclaimed Ron when he spotted Harry walking into the box.

As Ron patted Harry cheerily on the back, he saw Hermione get up and walk towards him, smiling sheepishly.

"Glad to see you could take time out of your busy schedule to come." said Harry taken by surprise at his bitter tone.

Ron looked between Harry and Hermione anxiously.

Hermione frowned at Harry.

"I'm sorry I was late." she said seriously. "But that's not fair; you know how busy it could get at the Ministry. And besides, I didn't miss much did I Ron?"

Ron nodded agreeably.

"She was here by the third goal saved."

The man Hermione had been talking to came up the three of them.

"It's partly my fault Mr. Potter, I kept her a little bit long than I had expected." he said.

"Harry, this is Barnaby Giles." said Hermione introducing the two men. "He's going to be helping me with the difficult case I was telling you about."

Barnaby stuck out his hand.

Harry shook it just to be polite. He was still feeling a little irritated, though he didn't even know why.

"Nice to meet you." he said gruffly.

Ron, who was standing behind Barnaby was giving Harry a what's-wrong-with-you?-look.

"I brought him along because he said he was a big London fan." Hermione said. Attempting to ease the awkwardness that was filling up the room at a rapid pace.

"Are you?" Harry asked feigning curiosity.

Barnaby nodded.

"Yeah, I took a whole day off just to get good seats for that match you had in Australia." he said enthusiastically.

"Oh you're from down under?" Harry asked, only just noticing Barnaby's Australian accent.

"Yeah."

"Interesting." Harry replied.

"You were great out there Harry." said Hermione smiling at him broadly.

Harry felt his irritation evaporate a little bit.

"Well, I really should be heading back to my place." said Barnaby. "I still have some unpacking to do.

"How long will you be staying here?" Harry asked curiously.

"Just a couple of months." Barnaby answered.

"That's nice." Harry lied.

Hermione was glaring slightly at him.

"See you later Ms. Granger." said Barnaby extending his hand.

"Goodbye Mr. Giles."

As soon as Barnaby was out of view and earshot, Hermione rounded on him.

"What was that about?" Hermione asked irritably.

"What?" Harry asked innocently.

"You know what I'm talking about Harry." said Hermione reproachfully.

"Actually, no, I don't."

"You were rude to Barnaby." Hermione said impatiently. "You don't even know him."

"I don't know." said Harry shrugging. "He was giving me a bad vibe."

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"How typical."

"What you mean by that?" Harry asked warily.

"Every guy I let you meet--whether personally or through Ministry matters-- always gives you bad vibes." Hermione stated crossly.

"Have I been wrong about that?" Harry asked bravely.

"Only with Viktor." said Hermione.

"Exactly, and I'm getting the same feeling with this bloke." Harry said sulkily.

"Why don't we go to the café?" Luna interrupted. Sensing a row brewing.

"Good idea." Ron mouthed at Luna.

"I can't today." said Hermione turning to face Ron. "I need to get started on my case."

And with that, Hermione walked past him, and without another glance, disappeared from sight.

Ron was speechless, facing a fuming Harry.

Ron knew Harry and Hermione had heir small little arguments here and there but they had never rowed like this. And Harry had never acted like this either. Ron knew Harry was jealous of Barnaby. He would know, he was an expert. However, he had never seen Harry lose his cool like he had. That was a first.


	6. Realizing and it Feels So Good

_**Realizing and it feels so Good**_

_**A/N:**** I'm so terribly sorry for the delay but I really didn't know with which direction to go with this chapter. The first four chapters were written consecutively when I had that spark of inspiration but somehow now its hard. I promise to work my but off to finish this story although it will be harder now that I just started college for the first time. But bear with me, and if you like this story, don't fret it WILL be completed and if you generally like my stories like "Dancing", good news; I have two lengthy fanfics currently in production, which ever story that I finish the first three chapter will be updated soon. Now on to the story…..**_

Ron and Luna were sitting at the café accompanied by a visibly irritated Harry. Luna kept giving Ron looks, urging him to break the awkward silence.

"So uhm…mate…good game." said Ron timidly.

"I guess." muttered Harry, playing with his salad.

"Harry, are you jealous?" asked Luna unashamedly.

Ron stared at Luna with wide eyes. He had been wondering the same thing since they left the Quidditch pitch, though he never would've dared to ask Harry that question.

"Jealous?" Harry scoffed. "Of what?"

"Of Barnaby." stated Luna simply. "he's very handsome and he's Hermione's new partner."

"_Work_ partner." Harry corrected.

Luna smiled.

"Maybe not for long." she said.

"What do you mean not for long?" Harry asked.

"Well, he seems her type and they're going to be spending time alone together. All I'm saying is that anything can happen." said Luna.

"Can we please change the subject?" Harry asked irritably.

"Yes please Luna." pleaded Ron.

"Well, on another note, Ronald and I have decided that we want to do our wedding in France." Luna said.

"Why France?" asked Harry curiously, relieved they were no longer speaking about Hermione.

"Fleur." Ron answered simply.

"Fleur?"

"Fleur found out about the wedding and she insisted on having at her parents chateau." replied Luna. "She really doesn't take no for an answer."

"And you're fine with that?" Harry asked Ron.

"Yeah, from what Fleur described it sounded like a fancy place." answered Ron.

"Are you sure you weren't enamored by her Veela air when you agreed?" Harry asked jokingly.

"Of course I wasn't. I only have eyes for this lady right here." said Ron putting his hand on top of Luna's.

Harry faked to gag.

"You wont be doing that when you find the one." said Ron defensively.

"I think he already found the one." said Luna bluntly.

"Why are you so sure?" Ron asked.

"I saw Harry and Hermione kissing at the Halloween party, and I know I'm right when I say that you guys have crossed the fine line between love and friendship."

Ron gaped and looked at Harry.

"You saw that?" Harry asked blushing.

Luna nodded.

"And to be honest, it was only a matter of time."

"Hermione only did that so that Sarah could leave me alone." Harry said defensively.

"I'm sure that's not entirely true." said Luna smugly. "Hermione has been in love with you for the longest time, only you being a guy, cant notice it."

"Did she tell you this?" Harry asked curiously.

"No, she didn't need to. Just like you don't need to voice it either. I know you fancy her. We both do."

"Uhm, Luna don't include me in this, I'm as shocked as Harry is." said Ron timidly.

"Well boys really are thick." said Luna unashamedly. "Harry, you're not getting any younger, and neither you or Hermione have had a stable relationship and you both want it. Why don't you just try?"

"Because everything would change, we already went through awkward times, being together would jeopardize our friendship." said Harry truthfully.

"have you forgotten that she's been the only one who has truly stuck by you through everything?" Luna asked.

Ron gazed down ashamed. It was true, even through the darkest of days, it was Hermione who had stuck with Harry when he hadn't.

"Of course I haven't." Harry replied.

"Then you have nothing to be afraid of. You know Hermione will always be there." Luna said earnestly.

'Thanks Luna." Harry said .

"No problem, now go apologize and tell her how you feel." said Luna brightly.

"I will."

Hermione sat in her slouchy sofa, fumed at how Harry had behaved with Barnaby. it was a behavior she had never seen from him. _Just exactly what had made him act that way?_ She asked herself.

She was just about to take another sip of her tea, when a face popped out of the fireplace.

"Ms.Granger?" asked Barnaby's head.

Hermione choked on her tea.

"Sorry Ms.Granger, I didn't mean to disturb you but ST.Mungos granted us a visit to see

Vladir." said Barnaby.

"Really?!' exclaimed Hermione. "That's perfect!"

"Yes, and I'm just about ready if you want to head up there now." Barnaby suggested.

"Right, I'll be right over." said Hermione setting her tea cup on the table.

Barnaby's head vanished as Hermione walked into her room.

Two hours later, Hermione found herself sitting at her favorite café with Barnaby. the interview with Vladir had turned out to be a very tricky and unsuccessful affair. Even with Barnaby's professional tactics, they had been unable to extract the information they needed. Temporarily defeated, Hermione suggested to cool off at the Café and to give Barnaby a small tour of London.

"Nice little place, this one." said Barnaby looking around.

"I know, Harry and I stumbled across it a few years ago and we've come here ever since." said Hermione smiling proudly at her little humble café.

"He was mad wasn't he? Today ?" Barnaby asked timidly.

"Well yes, but don't take it personally, he's like that with every guy I introduce to him. He's very protective." explained Hermione.

"As he should be. From what I know about you through the papers, you're a remarkable woman." Barnaby said genuinely.

Hermione blushed.

"And you're easy on the eyes as well." he added coyly.

"Thank you. You're quite easy on the eyes as well."

"Is it too bold to say that I really want to get to know you on a personal level?" Barnaby asked apprehensively.

"Not at all, I want to know you personally as well, I feel as if you know so much of me, that I want to know the same about you." said Hermione intently.

"Really?" Barnaby asked curiously. "Are you sure Harry wont mind?"

"It's really not up to him. He's my friend, I know he'll come around sooner or later." said Hermione honestly.

The question was _would_ Harry take it? He always seemed to find fault in her boyfriends , she just usually passed it off for brotherly protection. However, the little scene he had created after the Quidditch game was something he had never done. Had the kiss she had given him caused him to awaken any dormant feeling for her?

_No way _Hermione told herself. _Its been years and he hasn't shown any signs, why would he now?_

"Hermione?" said Barnaby attentively.

Hermione shook out of her reverie.

"Sorry, you were saying?" she asked apologetically.

"I was asking if you wanted desert." Barnaby answered.

"Oh yes, actually do you mind if we go somewhere else for desert, I happen to know a nice little place around the corner that has the most delicious scones." Hermione suggested.

"Sure." Barnaby replied.

From afar, a pair of green eyes watched in pain as the girl they had always seen as only a friend walked away with a guy who if they were weapons, would kill instantly with a glare.

_**A/N:**** well chapter 6 is done, a very hard chapter because I had no idea what direction I wanted to take with it. I'm hoping It wasn't too bad…but please review anyway, you have no idea how much it inspires writers. If you review, I could give you a nice little sneak peek into my new H/Hr fanfic called "The Real thing"….**_


	7. The Real Thing sneak peek

_**A/n: ****I'm very happy from the responses I got back. It really does help you when your running low on inspiration. I'm currently working on the next chapter but as promised, here is a sneak peak into my next story. Hope it get you hooked and has you looking forward to it.**_

There was a soft rap on the door. Hermione got up, retied her cream colored bathrobe and walked toward the door.

"Who is it?" Hermione asked.

"It's Harry." said a muffled voice.

Hermione hesitated before she answered the door.

"Hey" said Harry sheepishly.

Hermione remained silent.

Despite the fact of being furious with him, she couldn't help but admire how handsome he looked in his black tuxedo.

"What do you want?" she asked coldly.

"Ron wanted me to check up on you." Harry said meekly.

"Well, here I am, you saw me, you can go back and report to Ron." said Hermione stiffly.

Hermione reached forward to close the door on Harry but he stopped her.

"I didn't just come because Ron sent me.' said Harry truthfully.

Hermione folded her arms and leaned against the door frame, frowning.

"Harry, you know there's only one thing I want to hear form you at this point."

Harry ran his finger through his unruly hair.

"Hermione, I cant do it."

"You're really gonna let me go through with this?" Hermione asked shrilly

"What do you want me to do? I can't go and say hey Ron, mate don't marry Hermione because I love her?"

"No!" exclaimed Hermione angrily. "What I want is a sign that you care, that you really do love me, and that we had wasn't some lusty, spur of the moment thing."

Harry sighed.

"You're better off with Ron"

"That's it? After I put everything on the line for you?" asked Hermione angrily. "I could've actually tried to love Ron the way he deserves, and I couldn't because all the thoughts in my head were occupied by you!"

"I didn't force you into this!" retorted Harry.

"Your right, you didn't" said Hermione shakily. "I was the stupid one who fell for all your lies. I was just the fun at the side when things got to rough for in your relationship"

"Hermione that's not--"

"Not true?" interrupted Hermione. "No it is, I get the whole picture now. You got fed up with Ginny, but you didn't want to leave her because you didn't want to be entirely alone. Who else but your best girl mate to screw around with."

"Hermione that was never my intention and you know it." said Harry seriously.

"All your words have lost meaning to me." Hermione said shakily.

"I love you" Harry said.

"And your about to let me marry someone else." said Hermione cynically. "Very logical."

Harry dug his hand frustratingly through his hair.

"Hermione, its just easier this way. It meant to be this way." he said. "I'm sorry that I let you make the mistake of being with me."

Hermione stared at him determinedly.

"I'm sorry I made that mistake too." she muttered.

_**A/n: ****well there you have it, a small little preview into my next story "The Real thing" it'll be full of angst and drama and a lot of frustration. I should be able to post up this story once I finish "Stop the Question." and I hope that its as well received as "Dancing" and "Stop the question"**_


	8. If You Love Me, Wont You Let Me Know?

_**A/N:**__** I was so happy to see so many reviews. Of course some of you were a little frustrated that I had posted the sneak peek without the next chapter of "Stop The Question". however it is now here and I'm happy to say that the following chapters will probably come out faster because I'm getting over the hard parts of the story. You might get a little disappointed of the little H/Hr interaction but the story is hitting its climax,**_

Hermione apparated into her living room, it was a quarter to ten and she was exhausted form being on her feet all day. She was just about to walk into her kitchen for a drink of water when she noticed the top of a raven and unruly head peeking out over the top of the arm rest of her sofa.

"Harry?" Hermione shrieked.

Harry was so taken by surprised that he fell off of the sofa.

"What are you doing here?" Hermione asked, chuckling despite herself.

"Sorry, I was looking for you and I thought I should wait to see when you'd show up." said Harry getting up ashamedly. "Then I sort of fell asleep…"

Hermione looked amused.

"Mmhmm and is there any particular reason you were willing to wait for me to show up?"

"Well, I wanted to apologize about how I acted with …what was his name?" Harry asked.

"Barnaby." Hermione answered.

"Yeah Barnaby. I figured I must've come across as …"

"A jerk?" Hermione suggested helpfully.

"Don't help me out so much." Harry said jokingly. "But I really am serious about apologizing."

"It's forgiven Harry. You know I can't stay mad at you for long." said Hermione sitting in the couch opposite Harry. "But, why were you cold with Barnaby?"

"I don't know." Harry said pensively. "I guess…that feeling of being the hero, of being overprotective is never going to leave me."

Hermione raised her eyebrow questioningly.

"Are you sure there isn't any other reason why you might've been mean towards Barnaby?"

"No." Harry replied.

"All right, if you say so." said Hermione. "I just hope you're willing to get to know him better. I am."

"Getting to know him better how exactly?" Harry inquired.

"Well, on a personal level." Hermione said sheepishly. "He seems like genuinely nice guy Harry. Just give him a chance."

"I don't know…"

"Harry, be honest." Hermione said looking Harry in the eye. "Does any of this weird behavior have anything to do with what happened at the Halloween party?"

"No of course not." Harry lied. "Anyway, it's getting late and I did what I came here for." said Harry getting up.

"I'll see you tomorrow, at the usual place, usual time." said Harry kissing Hermione on the cheek.

"Yes." Hermione muttered, disappointed of Harry's apparent question dodging.

"Harry, I thought I had gotten through to you.' said Luna.

Harry was sitting at the dining table at the Burrow after tracking Luna down.

"I really thought I could do it but its a lot harder than I thought it was going to be." Harry said honestly. "And to top it off, she actually gave me a chance to say what I'm pretty sure she's suspecting."

"Harry, you're only making things worse by prolonging it." said Luna. "It's not going to get any easier."

"I know." Harry agreed. "But I just don't know where to start."

"Just say what first comes to mind. I do it all the time." Luna said brightly.

"Yeah I know you do. But I'm not good with emotions Luna." Harry said genuinely.

"Harry, you really are beating yourself over nothing. It's Hermione we're talking about " said Luna desperately trying to get some sense into him. "What's the worst that can happen?"

"That she's not going to feel the same." Harry said.

"Harry you've been through so many truly terrifying things" Luna said thoughtfully. "Don't be afraid of love. And about Hermione not feeling the same, you need to trust me when I say that that could not be further from the truth."

"Then why is she getting so friendly with Barnaby?" said Harry saying Barnaby's name with disgust.

"Because despite how smart she is, she isn't a mind reader." Luna said harshly. "She's going on with her life like she should. She loves you but she isn't going to wait around forever. And to be honest Barnaby doesn't seem like a bad guy."

"So I've been told" Harry mumbled.

"I've done what was in my hands, the rest is up to you." Luna said. "and if things are going good with Barnaby, you'll just need to work harder and faster if you're gonna get her in the end."

"Thank you Luna." said Harry sincerely.

"It's no problem." said Luna. "This whole ordeal is probably caused by Nargles they really are active around this season."

Harry chuckled.

"Susan," said Harry breathlessly. His training had gone on longer than scheduled and he was running late for his usual dinner with Hermione, who had not answered the phone when he called. "is Hermione still in her office?"

Susan shook her head.

"She just left."

Harry groaned impatiently. Another opportunity missed.

"Do you happen to know where?"

"Well…" said Susan pondering. "no I don't. All I know is that she left with her new partner Barnaby so they might be going to ST.Mungos for another interview of the Deatheater."

"Oh," said Harry disappointed. "Thank you Susan."

"No problem." Susan smiled politely.

Harry made his way to the café alone. He felt irritated. He had been hoping that he could finally talk with Hermione and get everything up in the open. In addition, it didn't really help his mood that Hermione had left with Barnaby of all people. Sure, he was her partner, a help in a very difficult case, but that still didn't make it easier for Harry to ease up.

"The usual sir?" asked the short blonde waitress.

"Uh no actually just a cup of tea today." Harry said distractedly. He kept dialing Hermione's mobile but kept being sent straight to the voice mail.

"Sorry I can't answer the phone right now leave you name and number after the--"

Harry clicked the phone frustratingly. It was after an hour that he decided to go home. He had lost his impulse of finally talking to Hermione. He would wait until he she had room to fit him in her busy schedule.

Harry had become extremely moody over the past weeks. He was the only one who had spare time to go eat out at the café. Ron and Luna we're busier than ever with the approach of their wedding. In addition, Hermione was rarely ever seen. Her apologetic calls had become annoyingly frequent for Harry's taste. Harry was getting worried that he had missed out his opportunity. From the few times Harry got to actually see Hermione, she was always in the company of Barnaby. _Just how much time did they spend together? The case shouldn't be that hard'_ Harry thought bitterly.

He wish he had some female advice on how to approach Hermione. However, it was pretty difficult when the only person who could help him was he girl who was causing him so much stress. He really didn't want to bother Luna anymore and he also knew Luna would give him another what-are-you-waiting-for? Speech.

He looked at his telephone and mentally wrestled with the idea of phoning Hermione again. What more did he have to lose?

"Hello?" she replied.

"Oh you're home." said Harry resentfully.

"Yes…I'm sorry I haven't been around lately." said Hermione apologetically.

"No you really haven't." said Harry truthfully.

"Well I'm at home now, it's late so the café is probably closed but," said Hermione. "why don't you come over to my flat? we could just watch a movie and talk."

"That's sounds fine." Harry answered. "I'll be over in a few."

"All right."

In a few minute's time Harry found himself knocking on Hermione's cherry wood door

"Hello." said Hermione brightly.

"You seem cherry." Harry said coming into the flat.

"I'm just happy to see you, we haven't really seen each other over the past weeks." said Hermione.

"Not by my doing." Harry said tartly.

Hermione sighed.

"I know, and I feel awful about that.' said Hermione genuinely. "I really hadn't expected for this case to take up so much of my time."

"You sure it's just the case?" Harry said daringly.

"Lets not go there tonight." said Hermione defensively. "We haven't seen each other in a while so lets just have fun and relax."

"All right." said Harry dejectedly.

"And to prove I'm really sorry, I'll let you choose the movie." said Hermione vibrantly. "Any movie you want, even those totally barbaric action movies."

"Blimey, you really are sorry then." said Harry in jest.

"You bet." said Hermione fetching the TV Guide by the side table. "You just look there and pick the one you want."

Harry grabbed the TV Guide from Hermione and skimmed through it.

"What about 'The Notebook'?" Harry asked. 'What is that about."

"You won't like it, it's a girl movie." said Hermione jovially.

"Lets watch it. I don't mind." said Harry truthfully.

"Are you serious?" Hermione asked quizzically.

"Yeah, can't be that sappy."

"You obviously don't know what you're in for." said Hermione amused.

Harry watched as the Geese on the TV screen flew across an orange sky that blackened to roll the credits. He looked over and saw Hermione wiping her eyes.

"Hermione are you crying?" Harry asked smiling.

"No." Hermione lied. "And if I am its your fault." she added pushing him playfully.

"I just didn't feel like watching a gory movie today. I've been angry enough as it is lately. I don't need a movie that glorifies anger."

"Why have you been angry lately?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Just stuff." said Harry plainly.

"Oh…" said Hermione simply. "Sure you don't want to talk about it?"

"Not really." Harry replied.

They sat in awkward silence watching commercials come and go on the TV screen.

'_Tell her! Tell her now you idiot, here's your chance!' _Harry's mind said.

"Hermione," said Harry turning in the couch to face her. "I like you."

Hermione looked at him in confusion.

"Okay…we _are _friends so isn't that sort of a given?"

"No," said Harry shaking his head. "I mean I _like_ you. As in not platonically but…romantically."

He grabbed her hands in his as he watched her face, trying to read her face. Trying to see what she was thinking.

"What?" Hermione asked breathlessly.

"I always did, only now I'm aware of it." said Harry bravely. "And I'm finally doing something about it."

"Harry you don't like me." Hermione argued. "You're just confused because there's another guy in my life and you feel like your being usurped by Barnaby--"

"Hermione, you might be good at knowing what people are feeling most of the times," said Harry. "but your wrong about me. I do like you. I…I love you all right?"

"Harry you've got to be careful with that word." said Hermione anxiously. "You just cant throw it out there like nothing."

"I'm not throwing it out there." Harry argued. "I've never used that word. And I always knew that the day I did, it would be because I really meant it. Like I do now."

Hermione shook her head fervently.

"No you can't. Love is something that's attained over a long period of time" said Hermione shakily. "Not just out of the blue."

"It isn't out of the blue. I've loved you for years." said Harry sincerely.

"Then why are you just saying now? Why now?"

"Why does it matter that it's now, I said it, I finally said it" Harry debated. "Shouldn't that be the big thing here?"

"It does matter that you said this now." said Hermione throatily. "because I just agreed to be Barnaby's girlfriend just now."

Harry felt like he had just been punched in the stomach.

"What?"

"I'm sorry Harry. But I'm not a mind reader. How was I supposed to know that you reciprocated?" Hermione asked tearfully.

"You could've held on to hope,"

"At this point in my life I really can't live off of hope Harry." said Hermione thickly. "It's been years that I've been waiting and hoping that someday you would feel the same thing I feel for you."

"You still love me?" Harry asked bashfully.

"Despite the years, yes I do." Hermione replied.

They were standing now, right in front of each other, an arm's length apart.

"Then why are we being so dramatic? We feel the same. We can be together."

Harry said.

"No we can't!" said Hermione. "Harry I can't just dump Barnaby who's been nothing but sweet to me, just because you finally decided to say what you feel."

"Do you love Barnaby?" Harry asked fretfully.

"Of course I don't," Hermione replied. "I just met him"

Harry was momentarily relieved.

"Then why are your going through with this?" he asked. "Your leading him on."

"I'm not leading him on. Despite what you think of him, Barnaby is a very nice and sweet man." Hermione said defensively. "A man who before you came here today, I chose to be in a relationship because I honestly do fancy him."

"So your going to stay with him despite what I just said. In spite of what you said you feel for me?"

"Yes, because it isn't fair to him." said Hermione.

"It isn't fair for me either. But I guess he really has managed to replace me in your life."

"Harry don't say that, no one can replace you in my life."

Harry grabbed his cloak from the arm rest of Hermione's slouchy red sofa.

"I've got to go. I've got training in the morning and really don't want to hear any more praising of Barnaby."

He put on his cloak and sped past Hermione.

"Harry don't go!" said Hermione.

It was useless, he spun around and out of site before he even reached the door, leaving a very distraught Hermione alone.

_**A/N: **** Wow, Drama!! The story is really winding down so I expect that I should finish it in two more chapters. as you might've figured out this IS a AU (Alternate Universe) story. And magic really doesn't play so into the story but Harry and Hermione are still witch and wizard and they do work in the ministry, its just that having them say spells very other paragraph isn't really the point of the story. I just thought I should clear that up since there's a lot of muggle activities and things going on. However I think Harry and Hermione would have muggle objects and do muggle activities since they were both raised muggle. Anyway, enough of my rambling, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'm looking forward to the reviews! ; )**_


	9. A Challenge is Set

_**A/N: **__**Well here's Chapter 8 everyone. I did not receive as much reviews for Chapter Seven as I had hoped. I hope that doesn't mean that it wasn't as read as the previous chapters. Please review, for some reasons the more reviews I get the more creative I get and the faster you get posts. So just think about ; )**_

_**A Challenge is Set**_

The months passed by and Ron and Luna's wedding was approaching at a fast pace. It was now April and spring was evident all around London. Several weeks had passed since the fiasco Hermione had had with Harry, yet everything was still awkward between the two. It had taken a few days to even track Harry down, let alone talk to him.

Things with Barnaby weren't going so well either. He was a really sweet guy, she had no complaints about him. Other than she felt like it was a one way relationship because he was putting more into it than she was. She seriously starting to consider ending it. What good was it to stay in a relationship in which she didn't participate in? what good did it to when the one guy she really wanted was so hurt seeing her with someone else?

The following day, Hermione was glad for a distraction. From Barnaby, from Harry and from love in general. Luna, Ginny, and her were going to have a girls day out, buying the dressed for the wedding that had finally been scheduled for May. They decided to check a small, very old Boutique in an alley of Diagon Alley.

"You sure this was the place Lavender told you about?" Hermione asked Ginny eyeing the store suspiciously. It looked like a very ancient store.

"Yeah, this is the place where she got her dress," said Ginny. "you know Lavender isn't wrong when it comes to fashion."

"Yeah." Hermione agreed.

"Well come on then girls, we have dresses to try on!" said Luna enthusiastically.

They walked inside the store and a small, withered witch made her way towards them.

"Which one of you is the lucky bride.?" she asked.

Luna raised her hand earnestly.

"well come along with me, no offense girls but the bride alwlays comes first." said the old lady.

"Yeah we know." said Ginny.

The old witch led the girls toward the back of the store where they were instantly blinded by the vast amounts of white dresses hanging on the walls.

"Here are all the dresses, they're all samples of course, the one you pick will be altered to suit you perfectly." she explained.

"Are they all this white?" Luna asked concernedly. "I really don't want to blind anyone with an extremely white dress."

Hermione and Ginny laughed at Luna's candor.

The witch shook her head.

"They can be magically altered in anyway the bride desires. Including color."

"Oh all right." Luna said.

"So what style of dress are you looking for?" the old witch asked.

"well I want a very puffy skirt, I know that much." said Luna brightly.

The witch nodded.

"Do you have an idea of what shade you want?" she asked.

"Off white would be nice." Luna answered.

"I think I know the perfect dress for you, I'll be back in a moment."

The little witch disappeared into the masses of white dresses leaving Luna, Hermione, and Ginny alone.

"Did you finally pick a color for our dresses yet Luna?" Ginny asked.

"Yes I have. I decided you should wear yellow." Luna said. "Hermione, are you all right?"

Hermione had spaced out since the little old witch left them.

"Yes sorry I was just thinking of stuff." Hermione said forcing a smile.

Ginny and Luna exchanged smug looks.

"Harry." they said together.

"What?" Hermione asked bemused.

"You were thinking of Harry weren't you?" Luna asked.

"No I wasn't" Hermione lied.

"Hermione, you've never been a good liar." said Ginny.

"You don't have to lie to us, we know what happened between you two." Luna said.

"You heard about that?" Hermione asked bashfully.

Luna nodded.

"Yes, Harry came to us right after it happened."

Hermione sighed.

"What did he say?" she asked.

"That he lost." said Luna. "Did he lose, Hermione?"

Hermione ran her hand through her long mass of brown curls.

"I don't know" she said wearily.

"Do you still love him?" Luna asked.

"Yes." Hermione replied.

"Do you love Barnaby?" Luna asked.

"I fancy Barnaby."

"But you don't love him. This should all be easy." said Luna bluntly.

"But it's not!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Why not?" Ginny asked.

"It's…complicated." Hermione said not entirely sure of what she really wanted to say or why she thought it was complicated.

"Only because you're letting it be."

Ginny nodded fervently.

"Here you are." said a shaky voice.

The old witch had reappeared from the back of the store carrying a beautiful white off white dress. Hermione was relieved of the distraction. She really was starting to wonder why exactly she found it so hard. The solution couldn't be anymore easier or clearer. She only loved one man, and that man had finally become aware of their potential as a couple. She was in a relationship with another man for whom she only held a smidgen of affection for. The truth was that love had always been a complicated subject for Hermione. It was terrifying. Even more so when the best friend she had loved for years gets added in the mix. She didn't know what she was going to do, but she knew she had to speed things up.

Harry lay lazily on his couch reading the Daily Prophet. The front page of the daily prophet lay face down on the coffee table, crumbled up. The front page sported a picture of Hermione and her _darling_ Barnaby, celebrating the success in the case that had brought them together. Harry's blood boiled as he saw the Hermione in the picture smiling brightly and side glancing Barnaby. just as he was going to throw the entire Daily Prophet in the rubbish bin, there was a knock at his door. Harry walked wearily towards it.

"Barnaby?" Harry said surprised.

There he was, standing right outside his door. The man that had been the source of Harry's stress.

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked inquisitively.

"Can I come in?" Barnaby asked.

"Uhm, sure." said Harry stepping aside to let him in.

Barnaby sat himself down in Harry's plaid couch. He spotted the front page of the Daily Prophet crumpled on Harry's coffee table and decided to ignore it.

"I'm going to make this quick." said Barnaby.

"All right." Harry said simply. His mind was still working frantically wondering what the heck Barnaby had come to _his_ house for.

"Hermione seems to be very enthusiastic about her friend's wedding." said Barnaby.

"Yeah we all are." said Harry.

"Yeah well…that sort of got me thinking, I love Hermione very much." said Barnaby genuinely.

Harry felt extremely uncomfortable. This was not something he ever wanted to hear.

"I've have never felt that way about anyone." Barnaby continued. "and all this wedding talk got to me."

A feeling of dread spread throughout his body. He felt like he had just missed a step on the stairs.

"What exactly does any of this have to do with me?" Harry asked.

"Well I know that You're Hermione's closest friend," said Barnaby kindly. " and I thought it'd be best if you heard from my own mouth that I plan on proposing to Hermione."

"What?!" Harry exclaimed. "Are you serious?'

"Very much so yes."

"You can't propose to her." Harry said simply.

"Actually Harry, I only came here out of politeness, so that you could see that I am aware of how important you are to Hermione." said Barnaby. "I didn't ask for your permission or consent."

"Hermione's not going to like this." said Harry smugly.

"I think you're confusing Hermione with yourself." Barnaby argued. "You're the one who dislikes me. Hermione is my girlfriend so I'm pretty sure she's fond of me."

"I Think I know her better than you do. Just heed my warning when I say you might not like the outcome of what your planning to do." said Harry daringly.

"I'm willing to risk it." said Barnaby with bravado. "I suppose I can't say the same for you."

"What are you trying to say by that?"

"I'm just saying that it's not a secret that you fancy Hermione like mad." Barnaby explained. " and it defiantly not a secret that you are now aware of it."

"However," Barnaby continued. " just know that your time may have run out."

"Don't be so sure of it." Harry replied.

_**A/N: **** Was it too short? If it was I apologize, but the last chapter will make up for it. After all you know I had to leave this chapter this way. I just wanted to clarify that Barnaby is not a bad guy. He genuinely loves Hermione and is a bit put off by Harry's obvious dislike for him. Just understand his position, here's a guy who's girlfriend's best friend who just so happens to be a guy knows her better than he does. Barnaby is feeling a little insecure and Hermione isn't really helping matter when she's always thinking of someone else. So the next chapter is most likely the conclusion of this story. Just for your information the chapter will be set on Ron and Luna's wedding in France, where the final showdown will happen. Who will Hermione choose? Tune in to find out…**_


	10. Stopping The question

_**A/N: ****well, I have to say that I really hadn't anticipated on making this story so complicated in terms of how Harry and Hermione acted towards each other. I guess that's just my style. Anyway I know that some of you were frustrated by hoe either Harry or Hermione or maybe both, handled the situation. To put it clearly, they are just not good in that department. However, I hope the ending will suit everyone and it will be what you hoped it would be. I really do appreciate all the feedback and I hope you will tune in to my other story. Also, just for your information, if you liked this story or "Dancing" which I am extremely proud of, I also have many more stories to come. Just know that I never make it easy for Harry and Hermione. I just cant seem to write fluffy storied. Anyway, enough rambling and on to Chapter 9, the final chapter…**_

_**Stopping the Question**_

The Weasley-Lovegood wedding had finally arrived. The Weasely's, The Lovegood's, the wedding participants and the guests had all arrived in the Delacour's beautiful chateau in Paris. The place was frantic with decorations and chairs floating around magically. Garlands were stowing themselves neatly on top of pillars. It was May, not entirely summer, yet not completely spring. Paris was alive and colorful, sunny and vibrant. Flowers bloomed all around the chateau.

Hermione was in the bride's preparation room, helping Luna get ready.

"Are you nervous?" Hermione asked Luna as one of Mrs. Delacour's hired magic stylist charmed her hair into silky and long frizz-free waves.

"I am. Very much so." said Luna honestly.

"I know this is mean, but are you sure you want to marry my brother?" Ginny asked Luna jokingly. "You could do so much better."

"Ginny!" Hermione said.

"I am a hundred percent certain that I made the right choice." said Luna proudly. "He may have his faults, my Ronald, but they're adorable. Just like he is."

"Awww" said Hermione. She laughed at Ginny who was pretending to gag.

"I cant believe you're talking about my prat of a brother." said Ginny.

"So Hermione, did you end up inviting Barnaby to the wedding?" Luna asked.

"Yes, he should be here around the ceremony's starting time." Hermione answered. "He just said he had to apparate to Australia for a quick errand."

"Australia?" Ginny asked interestedly. "did he explain what sort of errand he was going for?"

"No," Hermione replied. " and I know that tone Ginny, what are you implying?"

"Nothing." said Ginny innocently. "Only that Luna's wedding has been infecting a lot of people in our inner circle. Maybe even Barnaby."

Hermione shook her head.

"No we're nowhere near that stage yet. There's no way he could be thinking of marriage" said Hermione.

"You sure Barnaby would agree with that?" Ginny asked.

"Since when is my love life the hot topic around here?" Hermione asked laughing. "This is _Luna's_ day."

"Sorry Hermione, but I quite agree with Ginny. Your recent events have been very enthralling." Luna said. "What would you do if you're the next one to walk down the aisle?"

"That's not going to happen anytime soon." said Hermione roughly.

"All right, all right we'll get off your case…just for today." said Ginny laughing at Hermione's discomfort.

The wedding was set for the evening. It was four in the afternoon and the sky had an amber tint to it. The entire chateau was beautifully decorated and ready too be celebrated in. Hermione was in her yellow Maid of honor dress. It was a beautiful light yellow strapless dress with a long and full tulle skirt. Her hair was down in natural, frizz-free waves and she wore light make-up. She was walking around looking in awe at the place. She and Ginny had left Luna alone with her dad as they talked about the wedding.

Ginny had gone off to look for Ron, leaving Hermione to walk around in painful heels, with nothing to do and nobody to talk to. She walked to the refreshment table and opted for a glass of water instead of the blood red wine. She usually wasn't one to care how she looked, but it was different today. She would finally see Harry for longer than five minutes. He had no choice but to stay for the entire wedding being the best man and all. That was enough time to tell Harry how sorry she was that she didn't do anything when he told her he loved her. That she had been beating herself up over it ever since.

A throat cleared itself behind her. Hermione turned around and was pleased to see it was Harry.

"Hey." he said tentatively.

"Hey"

"You look very beautiful." Harry said genuinely.

"And you look very handsome" said Hermione honestly.

Harry was dressed in a handsome black tuxedo with a green dress shirt within which brought out his piercing green eyes.

"How's Ron?" Hermione asked curiously.

"A nervous wreck. It's worse than he got before a Quidditch match." said Harry jokingly.

Hermione laughed.

Harry smiled. it was a sound he hadn't heard for a while. A sound he missed.

"How's Luna?" he asked.

"Same way." Hermione said simply.

They stood looking at the floor. Both painfully aware of the awkward silence.

"Hermione, I wanted to---"

"Harry, there you are!" interrupted a loud voice that belonged to George Weasley. "Ron is asking for you."

"You look very lovely Hermione." George added to Hermione.

Hermione blushed.

"Thank you George." Hermione replied. "Well, I'm going to go check up on Luna. See you both later."

Hermione stalled a little hoping that Harry was going repeat what he had attempted to say before George had appeared. She was pretty sure he was about to say something about what had been going on between them for the last few weeks. Harry however, went off to find Ron. Defeated, Hermione walked back towards the bride's room.

The wedding was about to begin. Harry stood next to a anxious Ron, trying to calm him down.

"Ron, stop worrying. Nothing bad is going to happen." Harry whispered reassuringly.

"Easy for you to say." Ron said. "You're not the one everyone else is going to be laughing at if she comes to her senses and doesn't come." Ron whispered back anxiously.

"Luna's going to come. Don't worry." Harry comfortingly.

They both faced the guests. Half-smiling to the waves from familiar faces. Harry glanced sideways and saw Ron wringing his hands anxiously.

"Ron!" Harry whispered frantically.

Ron dropped his hands.

A very fluorescently dressed woman was waving at Harry, beckoning for him to come to the back where the bridesmaid, groomsmen, maid of honor, and bride were waiting. Harry, knowing it was the planner and wondering why she was calling him, turned over to Ron.

"I've got to go back there mate." Harry said. "Relax. In a few minutes you wont even remember what you were so nervous about."

Harry gave Ron one last pat on the back before he made his way towards the back.

The music started playing not soon after Harry made it into the small room. Bill was the only groomsman and Ginny was the only bridesmaid. The eclectically dressed wedding planner positioned all of them. Bill and Ginny stood in front of Harry and Hermione, who were linked by the arms. Luna was behind them, her face covered by a beautiful veil and the tiara Fleur had on for her wedding. The planner pushed Bill and Ginny forward. Harry and Hermione stood linked and awkwardly silent. They hadn't been this close in a while.

"Smiles! happy smiles." said the eclectically dressed witch as she pulled on the sides of her mouth in demonstration. "Annnnd go." she pushed them firmly forward, making Hermione stumble a little bit.

Harry braced her arm tightly to stop her from falling forward.

"Thanks" she whispered softly.

"No problem" Harry said glancing sideways.

They walked slowly down the aisle. Smiling to people on the way. Harry wished it could've gone on forever. This was the only walk down the aisle he would ever get with Hermione. Being together was impossible now that Barnaby was in the picture. If things continued they way they were going, pretty soon he would not even be friends with Hermione. The absences were long, and the pain was big. He did not know how much more he could take.

They both made it to the front of the aisle and smiled genuinely at Ron, who was oblivious to them. He was much more interested at the cause of the change of the music. Luna was now making her way to them, and Harry and Hermione parted ways. Harry went to stand next to a shaking an awe-stricken Ron and Hermione went to the bride's side to await Luna.

Luna disengaged herself from her father and went up to Ron. They held hands and stood side by side, facing the vicar. The ceremony went on smoothly and beautifully. Ron and Luna were pronounced man and wife and the festivities were in full swing. Hermione watched as Ron and Luna did their first dance as husband and wife, smiling proudly, happy that they had found something that most people take years to find. Love, real love. Hermione looked around, expecting to see Harry sitting alone in a table, giving her the chance to make a beeline for him. Harry, however, seemed to have vanished after the speeches. She spotted Ginny and walked towards her, in hope of some information on Harry.

"Hey Ginny, have you seen Harry?" she asked curiously.

"He left." said Ginny simply

"He left?" Hermione asked stunned.

"Yes, he said Nigel owled him about a meeting." said Ginny.

"Oh," said Hermione disappointed. "All right, thanks Ginny."

'_Meeting my arse.' _Hermione thought bitterly. _He's blatantly avoiding me._

It was soon time for the throwing of the bouquet. All the single girls were grouped up noisily around Luna. Hermione was too angry to be aware of her surroundings. She hadn't even really noticed that Barnaby had yet not shown up to the wedding. Not that she really cared anyway. She knew it was mean not to notice his absence, but she was a little too preoccupied with the absence of who she _really_ cared about.

Hermione watched as the single girls of the party trampled over themselves in hopes of reaching for the bouquet Luna was about to throw. She was drinking a glass of merlot when she watched the bouquet come her way. She only had enough time to put her glass down before the bouquet landed neatly on her lap, which was followed by a loud disappointed groans from the girls who had failed to catch it. Hermione looked at Luna, who winked at her and signaled her to look inside the bouquet. Hermione gave a small smile, got up, grabbed the bouquet and walked discreetly away from the crowd. Once she found a small deserted corner in the chateau she retrieved a small piece of paper that was sticking out.

Meet me at the Eiffel Tower at 10:00

- someone that loves you

Someone that loves you? The Eiffel Tower at 10:00? What is this? Hermione wondered. She felt nervous, with good reason. She had been scheduled to meet an anonymous person at the Eiffel tower. Someone who loved her. She pondered for a while, and then realization hit her. _It's Barnaby! _Hermione thought frantically. _Oh Merlin its true! He's going to propose. _She had to find away to avoid it. Most importantly she had to find out if she was wrong. What if it was Harry who had asked her there? _No, it can't be Harry, he gave up when he found out I was staying with Barnaby _she argued with herself._ Just go, what have you got to lose?_

Hermione walked back to the party which was in full swing. She scanned the place for any sign of Barnaby but found nothing. Nor did it seem like he had arrived at all. If neither of the men who she suspected had sent her that note were around, how was she supposed to know who had sent it? She spotted Luna who was dancing with Ron. Hermione tapped her on the shoulder.

"Sorry Ron, can I talk to Luna for a second?" said Hermione asked.

Ron nodded.

Hermione pulled Luna into an empty corner.

"Who put that note in the bouquet?" Hermione demanded.

"What note?" Luna asked.

"Don't act like you don't know Luna, you told me to look in the bouquet!." Said Hermione.

"No I didn't, I was s just showing you that you got it." Luna explained. "You seemed so out of it so I didn't know if you had realized you had caught the flowers."

"So…you don't know who gave me this then?" Hermione asked showing Luna the small note.

"No idea Hermione. But you should definitely go." said Luna enthusiastically. "A meeting with a stranger…how exhilarating!"

"I don't know…" said Hermione pensively. Taking back the note.

"Just go, I'm pretty sure you wont regret it."

Hermione watched as Luna went back to her husband. She had a strange feeling Luna knew more than she was letting on.

*******

Hermione paced back and forth in front of the Eiffel tower. It was five to ten and she was starting to get anxious. She kept looking down at the note and around to see if she saw Barnaby or Harry. Though, she knew better than to hope for Harry to show up. She knew he was pretty hurt that she had not reacted at all to when he told her he loved her. It was wishful thinking to think he'd possibly still want to pursue her.

"Hey" said a familiar voice.

Hermione turned around and was startled to see Harry.

"It _was _you!" Hermione said.

Harry looked at her with a bemused expression on his face.

"What was me?"

"The note in the bouquet telling me to meet you here at 10:00" Hermione explained.

"Hermione I have no idea what you're talking about." Harry said confusedly.

"It wasn't you?" Hermione asked disappointedly.

Harry shook his head.

"What exactly did the note say?" Harry asked curiously.

"It said 'meet me at the Eiffel tower at 10:00 - someone who loves you' I assumed by that signature that it was you." said Hermione blushing at the last part of her sentence.

Harry crossed his arms across his chest.

"It could've been your darling Barnaby." Harry said tauntingly. "Did that ever your cross your mind?"

Hermione sighed.

"Yes it has." Hermione said truthfully. "And I've been actually hoping that it wasn't."

"How come?" Harry asked smugly. " Don't fancy your boyfriend anymore?"

"Harry cut the attitude all right?" Hermione said waspishly. "You were right, you all were. I've been acting stupid."

Harry remained silent, wanting her to continue.

"I've done something I'm not proud of. I was leading Barnaby on and I feel awful." Hermione confessed. "But when you told me how you felt about me, I was confused. I was angry that it had taken you so long to realize it."

"And you had to punish me for taking so long?" Harry said angrily.

"It was not my intention to punish you." Hermione said defensively.

"Yeah?" Harry asked irritably. "You think it was easy for me seeing you and Barnaby all over the Daily Prophet ? Hearing nothing but praises about him? Watching as everyday there was less and less time for me in your life?"

"It wasn't any easier seeing you with Sarah or any of the beautiful girls you've dated." Hermione debated.

"Okay stop, we've got to stop. Our friendship has been strained ever since we crossed the line. Something we should've obviously never done." said Harry.

"I think it's the smartest thing I could've ever done." Hermione said bravely. "Kissing you was not a mistake, I haven't regretted it even if it is to blame for this" she said signaling between them

"We can't do this anymore Hermione. We can't do complicated. Things had never been complicated with us until now." Harry said earnestly "We've been walking on egg shells ever since. I hate rowing with you and it's something that has been happening too much for my taste."

"So that's Its then? We're just going to pretend all this never happened?" Hermione asked shrilly. "The moment it starts getting complicated, you don't even want to try?"

"Because I don't want to lose what we've had for years." Harry said. "Hermione, you have yet to end things with a guy on good terms…except for Ron of course. I don't want that happening to us."

"You haven't exactly ended things nicely with your exes either" Hermione replied.

"Yeah and what does say about us?" Harry asked. "Look, Hermione I would rather risk not having you romantically then not having you at all."

"But it's worth the risk, I know it is." Hermione said tearfully.

Her eyes were swimming in tears.

"You know that I'm never wrong and I'm not wrong about us." said Hermione thickly. "Maybe we can't do easy. Maybe that's just not us. We're complicated. We're both stubborn and wont admit when we're acting stupid, but I'm not about to let you give up on us without even giving us a try."

Harry pensively stared down at his shiny, black, dress shoes.

"This really isn't a time to be on your high horse Harry." said Hermione frustratingly when he remained unresponsive. " I know I hurt you and I hate that I did. But all I can do is work on mending our relationship. But its up to you. I understand that you might still resent me for being with Barnaby despite what you told me that day. I'm just hoping you'll look past your hurt ego and see our potential."

Harry continued looking at his reflection from his shoes.

"Well, I guess that alone says everything I needed to know" said Hermione desolately.

Hermione whipped around, unable to look at him. She was hurt, and infuriated. Just as she was going to speed off into the night, a hand pulled her arm firmly around. Without even having time to speak, her lips were pressed against Harry's own. She was shocked at first, she had really believe that her chance was lost. Yet there she was being kissed passionately by Harry. It didn't take long to recuperate from the shock and Hermione was kissing Harry back just as enthusiastically. She hugged him firmly

The wind was blowing fiercely around them. The Eiffel tower was illuminated brightly behind them, standing out like an exclamation point above them as if it were screaming at them: '_This is it! This is how its supposed to be!'. _Hermione's hair was engulfing them but it dint matter. It couldn't break them apart. It was indescribable. Harry had never experienced something like it. He felt weightless, like if the world was under a violet haze and the only thing he could see, hear, or feel was Hermione and himself. They eventually had stop and get some air.

"You prat!' said Hermione hitting Harry in the chest.

Harry was confused.

"What?" he asked baffled.

"You had me worried to death thinking that you really didn't want us to be together." said Hermione concernedly.

Harry smirked at her.

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to torture you a little bit." said Harry. "But you're right, it's the worth the risk. I hate that it took another bloke's appearance to make me realize that my feelings for you had been repressed for to long."

"So what are we going to do?' Hermione asked.

"Well for a start. No more playing games. Agreed?" Harry sand.

"So agreed." said Hermione smiling.

Harry wrapped and arm around Hermione's waist as they both looked back at the stunning beauty of the Eiffel tower.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Hermione asked.

Harry nodded.

"Why don't we go up?" he asked looking down at her.

"I don't know…" Hermione said nervously.

"We wont go up so high I promise." said Harry reassuringly.

"All right." Hermione replied.

Harry and Hermione climbed the steps up to the middle of the tower. They looked out and could see all of Paris illuminated beautifully in the night. The city of lights, it really was beautiful. It was late a night so the tourists were no longer there, and they had the tower all to themselves. They stood next to each other in silence that was no longer awkward. They looked down and could make out a tiny little speck below. A speck that was pacing back and forth.

"Harry, are you sure you were not the one who sent me that note?" Hermione asked nervously.

"I am." Harry said. "Why?"

"Because I think that the person who did is standing right below us, walking back and forth." said Hermione squinting down. She couldn't make out the person, they were to far away.

"What are you going to do?" Harry asked.

"I'm going to talk to him. It's only fair." said Hermione

Harry nodded.

"I'll come with you." he said.

"All right but don't be visible when I say it. I don't want to rub it in his face."

Hermione reached the bottom of the tower and could now see that it had been Barnaby who had been pacing back and forth.

"Barnaby?" Hermione asked tentatively.

Barnaby turned around and hugged her firmly.

"I'm sorry I'm late. I knew you'd come." he whispered into her ear.

Hermione pushed him away gently.

"These are for you." said Barnaby holding out a bouquet of daffodils to her.

Hermione took them politely.

"Barnaby, we need to talk. About us." said Hermione softly.

" I know we do, that's why I arranged for us to meet here. I know that your friend's wedding has been all you've been talking about." said Barnaby.

"Yes…" said Hermione slowly.

"And I know your tired of waiting for your day. It all got me thinking that you are the one for me." said Barnaby retrieving a small box from his inside pocket. "I'm done looking."

Hermione stood stunned, knowing what Barnaby was about to do, yet unable to stop it. She watched in a mixed of emotions as he knelt down before her.

"Will you marry me?" he asked.

"Barnaby, you cant honestly think this right." said Hermione.

"What do you mean?" Barnaby asked puzzled.

"We haven't been together any where near long enough to think about marriage." said Hermione honestly.

"The time doesn't matter." Barnaby smiled.

"No the time doesn't matter. But the feelings do." said Hermione. "I don't love you and I don't see how you do when I have not been a part of the relationship."

"It's understandable your not that active in our relationship. How can you when your supposed best friend always tries to ruin things?" Barnaby.

"This is not entirely his fault. I'm to blame too." said Hermione. "Barnaby I've got to be honest, you're a really wonderful guy, honestly but, you're not for me. My heart had to fall for the most complicated person in the world."

"You're picking Harry aren't you?" Barnaby asked sadly.

Hermione nodded.

"I'm sorry you got tangled up in our mess. And I'm sorry I lead you on." said Hermione sincerely. "but as you can see, I can't marry you."

Barnaby stood up and put the ring box back in his pocket.

"I can't be mad at you. I kept trying to ignore all the signs that you weren't into me." said Barnaby gravely. "It's my own fault . Though I will say, don't leave any more unresolved feeling unattended it tends to cause problems such as these."

Hermione smiled.

"I know." said Hermione.

"Well I actually came here because there was another thing I needed to tell you." said Barnaby.

"What?' Hermione asked.

"Well, the case is over and I got owled and they need me back in Australia." said Barnaby. "I'm leaving."

"Oh"

"I just wanted to see if there was a reason for me to stay." said Barnaby. "but there isn't so I'm going to go back."

"Will you write?" Hermione asked.

"If you want me to." Barnaby answered.

"I'd like that." said Hermione smiling warmly.

"Goodbye Hermione." said Barnaby kissing her on the cheek.

"Goodbye."

Hermione watched sadly as Barnaby vanished on the spot. He really had been the sweetest guy she had ever met. After Harry of course. She knew she would've regretted it staying with Barnaby out of pity than to risk it all for Harry, who was worth it all.

"Do you regret your decision?" said Harry's voice.

Hermione turned around and smiled of him.

"I couldn't be more sure that I made the right choice."

Harry came up to her and hugged her tightly.

"I've got a confession to make." said Harry mischievously.

"What?"

"Luna tipped me off that Barnaby had sent you the note."

"So you lied." said Hermione.

"A small white lie." said Harry. "But I had nothing to lose. I had to take a chance."

"But it all worked out in you favour in the end." said Hermione turning around to face him.

"It did." said Harry.

Harry and Hermione walked around aimlessly, enjoying each other's company. They kissed here, and hugged there, happy to finally find something they had both longed for so long. Things my go rocky from time to time, but they know they will always have each other. They know they might irreversibly change their bonds, but they knew that what loomed ahead, they'd always be able to face it. Love was worth it all, worth the risk. And they knew that what they had was so real and powerful that even time hadn't managed to get in the way.

_**A/N: ****well there you have it. I'm happy with most of the chapter except maybe the ending, I think I could've done something better. If you agree, I might be able to edit to your liking, like somewhat of an alternate ending. I really had a hard time with this chapter because I wanted everyone to like it and I also wanted it to be very long. This will be the last time I write something that isn't planned out. This was a story I started out of nothing and continued, never knowing where I was going. Nevertheless I'm happy it was well received and I hope you'll all be on the look out for my next story. **_


End file.
